Sentimientos ocultos
by vampire96
Summary: Estaba cansado de todo. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Le dolía verlo sonreír a otras personas. ¿Por qué dijo que lo odiaba cuando ni siquiera se conocían? Él quería ser amigo de ese chico, quería estar cerca de él, quería ser la única persona que mirara, la única que adorara, la única que amara… Quería… que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos… realmente ansiaba eso. *Shizaya*
1. Chapter 1

Estaba caminando hacia la enfermería cuando lo vio .Frente a él, su rubio "amigo" charlando animadamente con una castaña. Conocía las intenciones de esa chica, era algo obvio. Sus tan amados humanos eran tan predecibles… aunque bueno, ahora odiaba a esa chica.

Lucía muy nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos, podía decir con seguridad lo que ella tenía en mente –_confesar sus sentimientos_ –. ¿Quién diría que alguna chica se enamoraría del monstruoso rubio? Bueno, tenía que admitir que el rubio era muy atractivo, pero eso no podía ser ya que el pelinegro se había encargado de que cada persona en el instituto le temiera. ¿Cómo era posible que esa simple chica se enamorara de él? Izaya debía de molestar más a Shizuo y sacarlo de sus casillas más joven pelinegro esperaba ansiosamente que la escena que observaba terminara en desgracia. El chico en cuestión –_Shizuo_– no podía aceptar los sentimientos de una desconocida, le conocía y por eso sabía que no podía entrar en una relación por temor a lastimar a esa joven "delicada". Por lo menos esperaba que el rubio actuara conforme a sus planes esta vez, pero no; como siempre, hacía todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. Izaya estaba furioso, muy molesto, pero más que nada… tenía el corazón roto.

_¿Por la chica?_ Já. Claro que no… el moreno estaba enamorado del Heiwajima mayor. Desde el día en que su amigo Shinra intento presentárselo. Estaba muy nervioso _–aunque no lo parecía_–, había visto al rubio algunas veces mientras caminaba por la escuela y durante los recesos y cayó flechado ante su atrayente presencia y su descomunal fuerza; por eso, debido al temor de que su rostro mostrara en ese momento debilidad, adoptó una mirada siniestra y una actitud molesta. También era una forma de ocultar su miedo, no quería arruinarlo… lástima que el otro no logro darse cuenta y simplemente le dijo que no le agradaba –_todo se arruino en ese instante_-. El corazón de Izaya se rompió, aunque en ese momento no lo demostró. Decidió maquinar otra forma de llamar su atención, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Si le desagradaba… entonces haría que lo odiara hasta ser la única persona en su mente. Pensaría en el pelinegro durante el desayuno, en la escuela, mientras camina a su casa, antes de acostarse y en sus sueños. No importa si lo único que hay en su mente son imágenes donde lastima al moreno, lo importante es que pensaría en él todo el día; eso le hacía muy feliz. Es por esta razón que ambos se hicieron enemigos jurados. El liberaría al monstruo que yacía en el interior del rubio, haría que todos le temieran y que _nadie_ se le acercara, así lo tendría solo para él. No lo compartiría con nadie, no permitiría que ninguna chica lo engatuse. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Pero como siempre, el rubio no cumplía con sus expectativas de nuevo.

El moreno observaba como le arrebataban a su primer amor. No lo soportaba, no aguantaría una segunda vez el mismo dolor. Decidió marcharse dejando atrás una escena que no hacía más que provocarle un intenso nudo en la garganta y unas enormes ganas de llorar. No quería verlo, su Shizuo siendo besado por una chica. De seguro que ya había aceptado lo sentimientos de la castaña. Ahora intercambiarían número de teléfonos, se citarían el fin de semana para alguna cita o ir al cine… sus humanos eran tan predecibles, aunque bueno, esta sería la primera vez que Shizuo haría algo que esperaba Izaya, lástima que mientras lo hacía también le destrozaba.

* * *

Shizuo se encontraba camino a su salón de clases luego de haber sido citado por una chica que conoció días antes. Fue un encuentro con muchas sorpresas, primero, la chica se le había declarado; y segundo, lo había besado. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena cuando fue interrumpido por su amigo de anteojos.

–**Shizuo, ¿Has visto a Izaya?** –preguntó con un tono preocupado el castaño.

**–¿Por qué demonios debo saber dónde está la pulga, Shinra?** –contestó molesto.

**–Bueno, no es que sepas, creí que te lo habías encontrado en el camino y habían empezado a pelear como siempre.**

**–No lo he visto.** –dijo algo aliviado mientras recordaba el beso de la joven.

¿Aliviado? ¿Por qué se sentía aliviado de que la pulga no lo había visto besar a la chica? No lo entendía y eso le molestaba. _–De seguro es porque si se entera no dejará de molestarme con eso_ –pensó como excusa.

**–Ya veo.** –con un tono más preocupado.

**–¿Sucede algo Shinra?** –cuestionó Shizuo al ver a su amigo así.

**–Ahh… Veras, Izaya tenía una fiebre muy alta, es por eso que lo mande a la enfermería. Hace unos minutos fui a ver como se encontraba pero cuando entre la enfermera me dijo que nadie había ocupado la habitación en todo el día**.

**–De seguro la pulga se fue a su casa, no te preocupes.**

**–No lo creo, su maleta aún sigue en el salón. Me preocupa que se haya desorientado debido a la fiebre y este desmayado en algún lugar de la escuela. Es peligroso para su salud estar tirado en el suelo, y en estos momentos está lloviendo. ¿Qué tal si se desmayó fuera de la escuela? ¡Podría contraer una neumonía y morir, Shizuo! ¡Por favor ayúdame a buscarlo! – rogó el castaño. –¡Izaya está muy enfermo, no creo que haga algo que te moleste! ¡Por favor!**

**–Vale , cálmate. Tu revisa este edificio, yo revisare el edificio de al lado y el almacén del área de deportes, ¿de acuerdo?** –contestó mientras trataba de pensar en una razón para ayudar a la "pulga".

**–¡Muchas gracias Shizuo!** –respondió el otro mientras salía a revisar los otros salones.

* * *

Shizuo se encontraba caminoal otro edificio, pero pensó que sería mejor si revisaba el almacén, ya que era un lugar más pequeño y no se demoraría tanto. Cuando llegó, se percato de que el lugar estaba frío y oscuro, por lo que pensó que no era posible que Izaya se escondiese en un lugar como este por lo que decidió salir, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un sollozo al fondo del salón. El rubio camino lentamente y en completo silencio hacia el otro extremo del aula siguiendo el sonido. Cuando llegó al origen del ruido, se quedó estupefacto ante la escena que veía.

Izaya se encontraba recostado sobre las colchonetas de gimnasia y por los sonidos que emitía se podría decir que lloraba. ¡Quién lo diría!, ¿Orihara Izaya llorando? La persona que viese una escena como esa podría decir con tal seguridad que se trataba de una ilusión. Pero Shizuo no era una persona, él era un "monstruo".

Se acercó lentamente hacia Izaya, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; cuando se ubicó al lado del moreno le toco suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención pero solo logro un sobresalto y un rostro de terror por parte del otro.

–**Sh-Shizu-chan… ¿Qué** –trato de hablar el pelinegro entre sollozos pero fue cortado repentinamente.

**–¿Qué demonios haces aquí Izaya? Shinra esta muy preocupado por ti, levantaté de una vez y ve a la enfermería** –gritó.

**–Yo…**

**–Maldición pulga** –susurro Shizuo agarrando al pelinegro del brazo y tratando de levantarlo, pero este se libró del agarre bruscamente sorprendiendo mucho al rubio.

**–¡No me toques!** –gritó el moreno acurrucándose nuevamente en el colchón.

Shizuo oyo como el pelinegro volvía a sollozar, estaba en shock debido a las acciones del otro. Creía que Izaya le diría alguna de sus molestas frases, pero no hizo más que tratar de alejarse de él. Estaba confundido.

**–Ey, Izaya, ¿Estás bien?** –tratando de averiguar que sucedía.

**–Eso es algo que no te importa.** –contestó el otro fríamente.

**–Maldición pulga, ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Usualmente me dices alguna estupidez molesta pero ahora no haces más que evitar hablarme. Si no me dices que pasa te golpearé sin importar que estés enfermo.** –amenazó.

–**Has lo que quieras.**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Shizuo se colocó sobre el moreno quedando ambos cara a cara sobre el colchón. Estaba furioso y con unas terribles ganas de romperle el cuello pero todo eso se olvidó cuando vio el rostro del de ojos carmín. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El rubio pensó que al otro le había pasado algo malo y empezó a preocuparse inconscientemente.

**–Izaya, ¿estás bien?** –tratando de secar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del otro, pero esto solo provoco que otra serie de lágrimas bajara.

Shizuo empezó a desesperarse aún más. No sabía qué hacer, nunca antes había consolado a nadie en su vida y estaba realmente preocupado por la situación del pelinegro. Recordó la vez que Kasuka se levantó una noche llorando debido a una pesadilla. Su madre le había abrazado y susurrándole frases tranquilizadoras al oído logro que el pequeño se calmara. El rubio pensó que eso tal vez serviría, por lo que se recostó al lado del más bajo y rodeándolo con sus brazos lo acerco a su cuerpo en un abrazo suave. Izaya se sorprendió ante la acción del otro pero no se resistio. Siempre quizo ser abrazado por Shizuo, había añorado eso desde que se enamoro del rubio… hasta que lo vio besar a esa chica. Más lágrimas comenzaron a invadir los ojos del moreno. Shizuo al percatarse de esto acerco más al menor y le susurro palabras alentadoras al oído. –**No llores Izaya, todo está bien**.- Pero era mentira y solo Izaya lo sabía. Nada estaría bien nunca más. Intento pensar en algo para alejar al rubio ya que no debía mostrarse débil ante él, pero la fiebre y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca no le ayudaban. Decidió ignorar todo y sucumbir ante la comodidad de los brazos de su enemigo.

Pasaron quince minutos en los que Shizuo logró calmar al pelinegro. Izaya ahora se encontraba tranquilo entre los brazos de su amor imposible.

**–¿Te encuentras mejor?** –cuestiono el mayor.

–Uhm…

–Contéstame –gruño molesto.

–Si –contesto el otro, provocando inconscientemente más ira en el rubio.

–Tsk. ¿Por qué mierda llorabas? –algo preocupado.

Ante esta pregunta Izaya se quedo callado. No tenía el valor para afrontar al rubio. –_Quizas será mejor si solo me burlo de él y me olvido por siempre de estos estúpidos sentimientos_ –trato de convencerse, pero no lo logro –_será mejor si acabo con esto de una buena vez, no creo sea posible arruinar aun más esta relación de odio_ –se animó a sí mismo. Y así, después de unos minutos de silencio, por fin contesto.

**–Y-yo… ¡Mierda, hace mucho frío!** –grito cuando una rafaga de viento lleno repentinamente el almacen.

**–Tienes razón,será mejor ir a la enfermería.** –levantándose.

**–¡No!** –se exaltó el moreno **–Necesito hablar contigo…**

**–Hablaremos en la enfermería. Apresúrate pulga.** –tratando de levantar al menor.

**–No quiero.** –decidido –**No hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar.**

**–Joder pulga.** –sentándose sobre el colchón.

Izaya observo los movimientos de Shizuo. –_Me gustaría que me abrazara de nuevo_ –pensó inconscientemente. Un ligero viento invadio el interior del almacén provocando un leve estremecimiento por parte del moreno, Shizuo, al percatarse de esto decidió cederle su chaqueta al otro para que su condicíon no empeorara.

**–Toma,** –extendiendo su brazo **–será mejor que te mantengas abrigado si no quieres empeorar.**

Izaya parpadeó confirmando que lo que veía no era una ilusión de su fiebre. Shizuo nunca había sido amigable con el pelinegro, por lo que este realmente estaba sorprendido antes repentinas acciones tan amables. Decidio abusar un poco de la situación **–Estoy enfermo, así que no creo que sea capaz de golpearme como afirma a cada momento** –pensó mientras se deslizaba sobre el regazo del rubio.

**– ¿Qué demonios?** –gritó el rubio **–¿Qué mierda haces Izaya?**

**–¿Uhm**? –fingió inocencia **–solo quería un poco del calor de Shizu-chan** –sonrío.

Shizuo no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante repentina acción del pelinegro. Izaya estaba sentado sobre los muslos del rubio, con una pierna en cada lado. El moreno quería rodear los hombros del rubio con sus brazos, pero pensó que eso sería abusar de su condición, por lo que solo recostó su cuerpo sobre el pecho del mayor. Se sentía tan cálido y relajante mientras escuchaba los latidos acelerados del corazón del "monstruo".

**–Izaya, levántate. Esta posición es incomoda.** –habló el rubio.

**–Tengo frío Shizu-chan. Si quieres que la charla termine lo más rápido posible te recomiendo que te mantengas callado.** –levantó el rostro logrando mirar fijamente a los ojos caramelo del otro. **–¿De acuerdo?**

**–Tsk. Sólo apresúrate y termina esto de una vez.**

Izaya acomodo la chaqueta de Shizuo sobre su espalda y se acurruco aún más en el pecho del mayor, esperando que el calor que emanaba el otro le reconfortara lo suficiente para poder pensar con claridad. Así después de varios minutos de respirar el aroma del rubio y ordenar sus ideas por fin habló.

**–Yo los ví Shizuo.** –susurro.

**– ¿Nos viste? ¿D-de qué hablas pulga?** –tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

**–¡Los ví! ¡A ti y a esa chica! ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso?** –desesperado – **¡Responde!**

Shizuo se estremecio ante la reacción de Izaya. Estaba confundido. Esperaba poder salir rápido de esta conversación, lástima que esto solo era el inicio de una de sus más brutales discuciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Les agradezco a todas por leer este triste intento de historia. Realmente estoy muy emocionada. Jamás creí que algún día llegaría a publicar algo. Pero bueno, paso después de todo. Fue inevitable. Tambien agradezco a las personas que comentaron, me motivaron mucho a continuar **_-ya que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de seguir el fic, pero eso es cosa del pasado ;)_** -. Lamento mucho la tardanza. El capitulo lo tenía desde hace tres días pero mi relacion con el internet esta teniendo problemas, por lo que no pude actualizar muy rápido. De antemano les aviso **_-a las que quieran seguir leyendo este fic_**- que me demoraré en actualizar, ya que con mis estudios y mi prohibicion de entrar a internet, es poco probable que entre muy seguido al ordenador, pero realmente trataré de hacerlo. *-* Bueno, sin más que decir, le dejo la historia, Espero que les guste. Y respecto a la personalidad de Izaya... ví un doujinshi muy tierno y pum! La personalidad de Izaya me salio así. Lamento mucho si no les gusta, trataré de adecuarla un poco a como ralmente es, pero no aseguro mucho. Me gusta demasiado el Izaya tiernito. Por favor disfruten. ^^**

* * *

Izaya esperaba en silencio la respuesta del rubio. Estaba molesto porque habían pasado cinco largos minutos en los que el mayor no había emitido sonido alguno. Decidió intervenir, pero el otro logro adelantarse.

–**Shinra debe estar preocupado, lo mejor será enviarle un mensaje para decirle que ya te encontré** –trato de desviar inútilmente la conversación.

Izaya suspiro. Shizuo era un tonto al creer que lograría evitar esta charla con el moreno.

–**Yo le enviaré el mensaje** –se adelantó Izaya sacando su móvil.

El moreno apretó unas cuantas teclas y termino de escribir el mensaje: "_Shizu-chan me encontró. No nos busques, tenemos una charla importante. Cuando termine iré a la enfermería. Ya estoy un poco mejor_. ~(^. ^)~ ". –**_Listo_** –pensó el moreno **_–así no nos molestará._**

Una vez que el pelinegro tecleo el botón de enviar dirigió su mirada al mayor, el cual la desvío instantáneamente. Izaya se divertía mucha ante las reacciones del otro.

–**Ne Shizu-chan, ¿podemos continuar la conversación?** –preguntó animado el pelinegro.

–**Tsk. Eres demasiado molesto pulga. Quítate de encima si no quieres que te lance a la lluvia** –amenazó.

–**No soy molesto Shizu-chan, solo quiero un poco de información**. –hizo un mohín.

–**¿Información? ¿Acerca de qué?**

–**Quiero saber quién era la chica que besó a Shizu-chan** –serio.

–**¿Y por qué te lo diría? Eso no es de tu incumbencia**. –mirando fijamente al otro.

Ahora era el turno de Izaya para desviar su mirada. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio buscando algo inteligente para decir, pero la maldita fiebre no le dejaba actuar adecuadamente.

**–¿No es obvio?** –con un rostro arrogante –**Shizu-chan es mi juguete, no puedo permitir que una cualquiera lo eche a perder**.

Shizuo se estremeció ante tal confesión.

–**¿Tu juguete?** –gruño – **¿A quién llamas juguete, pulga?** –agarrando el cuello del menor y dificultándole la respiración.

**–Ne… ¿Aún n-no lo entiend-des, Sh-shizu-chan?** –contestó con dificultad.

**–Jee… ¿Así que todo este maldito tiempo me molestabas solo para divertirte?** –apretando más fuerte.

**–Shi-shizu…**

Izaya se dio cuenta que el otro no le soltaría, por lo que en un rápido movimiento clavo su navaja en el antebrazo del otro, lo que ocasiono que el mayor aflojara el agarre de su cuello. Esta acción fue aprovechada por el pelinegro, quien hábilmente se deslizo del regazo del rubio y se alejó lo más que pudo para poder nivelar su respiración.

**–¡Maldita pulga!** –levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia una cesta de balones** –¿Por qué no vienes a jugar un rato conmigo?**

**–Tsk.** –más calmado **–Shizu-chan, desviaste la conversación nuevamente. ¿No podemos tener una charla agradable?**

**–¿Contigo?** –río **–todo lo que venga de ti es lo contrario de agradable, pulga.** –agarrando uno de las pelotas

**–Ne, Shizu-chan, estoy enfermo. ¿Atacarías a un indefenso chico?** –fingiendo debilidad.

**–No me importa.** –lanzando fuertemente un balón, el cual Izaya esquivo con facilidad.

**–Vaya, creí que Shizu-chan era una persona que odiaba lastimar a las personas débiles. ¡Que decepción!** –se burló.

**–Lo hago, pero tú no eres una persona débil.** –lanzando otro.

**–Vaya, me halagas** –sonrío.

**–¡Jódete!** –furioso.

Shizuo seguía lanzando balones al pelinegro, quien empezó a aburrirse del juego.

**–Sabes Shizuo, soy el mejor en este deporte. Nunca lograban darme con el balón. Te voy advirtiendo, ya que esto se está empezando a poner aburrido**

**–Maldición** –lanzando fuertemente otro balón.

Izaya logró esquivar elegantemente la pelota dirigida hacia él, pero después de eso, repentinamente su visión se tornó borrosa, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibro y pisara uno de los varios balones en el suelo.

Un doloroso quejido lleno el almacén.

**–Pulga, ¿estás bien?** –preocupado.

**–¿Tú que crees**? –gritó.

**–¿Eh?, ¡no fue mi culpa que hayas tropezado al dar un pequeño salto**! –se defendió el rubio.

**–¡La estúpida fiebre me nublo la vista!** -grito tratando de incorporarse. Un nuevo gemido salió.

**–¿Dónde te duele?** –cuestiono el mayor algo preocupado.

**–¡Cómo si te importara!** –irritado ante su propia torpeza –**debo verme débil y patético,–**molesto **–¡debes estar feliz!**

**–Eso no es cierto.**

**–¿No?** –furioso **–¿Por qué? Intentaste asfixiarme hace unos momentos. Si no me hubiese liberado, de seguro estaría muerto.**

–**Bueno, eso fue tu culpa… me molesto lo que dijiste.**

**–Tsk.** –gruño **–Estoy indefenso. Posiblemente con un tobillo fracturado. Es tu oportunidad de asesinarme como afirmabas cada vez que me perseguías. ¡Qué esperas para hacerlo!** –sujetando fuertemente la camisa del otro, quien se había agachado para intentar levantarlo.

**–Yo… **–no sabía que decir.

Izaya estaba cansado. Pero más que nada molesto debido a que Shizuo lo vio llorando patéticamente desconociendo que él era la razón. Decidió poner fin a todo, ya que se dio cuenta que la estupidez del mayor era tal que no se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos a menos que le diera una indirecta muy obvia.

**–Ah** –suspiro **–¡Al diablo con todo!**

Y lo besó.

Shizuo se sorprendió ante la acción del pelinegro. Intento alejarlo, pero luego de sentir la suavidad y dulzura de los labios del menor, se dejó llevar por el beso. Izaya entreabrió un poco sus labios, dando acceso al mayor a su interior, y este al entender el mensaje, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del otro. Así, el beso, que al inicio fue suave, termino convirtiéndose en uno lleno de pasión.

Después de varios segundos, ambos jóvenes se separaron ante la necesidad del aire, luciendo agitados y sonrojados. El pelinegro esperaba que por fin Shizuo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

**–Shizu-chan** –susurró acercándose nuevamente a los labios del mayor.

**–Izaya… detente** –tratando de alejarlo **–esto está mal. Yo… no debí haberte besado. Lo lamento, tan solo me deje llevar. Será mejor que olvidemos esto.**

**–¿Olvidar?** –tratando de ocultar su decepción –** ¿hablas en serio?** –apretanndo con sus manos la camisa del mayor

Shizuo asintió.

**–Tú me odias y yo te odio. Este beso no fue más que un error. Estas confundido debido a la fiebre, de seguro mañana te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro. Fingiremos que nada ha pasado, es lo mejor.**

Izaya no pudo evitar sentir horror ante la propuesta del rubio. Había sido rechazado. Tres años de estar enamorado del protozoario, fueron tirados a la basura en unos segundos. Todo era… horrorosamente gracioso.

**–Ah… eres divertido Shizu-chan**

**–No bromeo, lo digo en serio. Además… yo tengo novia.**

Izaya lo soltó bruscamente. "**_¿Novia? Así que al final la acepto. Tan predecible…_**" pensó.

**–Ya veo. Olvidemos esto. Ahora vete, quiero estar solo** –tratando de alejarse pero el dolor en su tobillo le dificultaba esta acción.

**–¿Solo? ¡Dijiste que iríamos a la enfermería una vez terminásemos de charlar!** –molesto.

**–Que te importa a ti si voy a la enfermería. ¿No me quieres muerto?**

**–Jé. Claro que te quiero muerto. Lástima que le prometía Shinra buscarte y llevarte a la enfermería** –se quejó.

Un leve dolor invadió el pecho de Izaya al darse cuenta que el mayor no se preocupaba por él.

**–Entonces manda a Shinra, no quiero que te me acerques. Y también busca a Dotachin para que me cargue a la enfermería.** –ordenó con su típico tono arrogante.

**–No me jodas** –gruño Shizuo -**¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Tu sirviente? No me importa lo que quieras. Te llevaré a la enfermería y te dejaré allí. Me valen tus malditas quejas.**

Izaya iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por unos brazos que lo rodeaban. Shizuo lo cargaba estilo princesa hacia la enfermería. El moreno no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer en silencio, ya que el rubio no le escucharía. Decidió descansar un poco, el dolor y la fiebre lo tenían exhausto por lo que se acomodó mejor en los brazos del mayor y se quedó dormido, ignorando el hecho de que la lluvia lo empapaba.

* * *

Shinra esperaba impaciente en la enfermería. Izaya le había dicho que llegaría cuando terminara de hablar con el rubio. El castaño no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo. Él sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Izaya hacia el mayor. Fue Izaya quien le pidió que le presentase al rubio. Shinra al inicio creyó que no sería buena idea, ya que la actitud de Izaya no era la mejor de todas, pero después de las insistencias del pelinegro, el castaño cedió. Lástima que nada salió como lo planeo Izaya, ya que el rubio termino odiándolo. Sentía un poco de pena por su amigo y realmente esperaba que las cosas hayan resultado bien esta vez.

**–Shinra ayúdame** –la voz de su rubio amigo le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

**–Shizuo, Izaya esta empapado** –habló molesto

**–Lo sé. Las cosas se salieron de control y termino lastimándose el tobillo. Tenía que traerlo aquí sin importar qué.**

**–Ya veo.** –preocupado **–Recuéstalo en la cama. Lo mejor será vendarle el tobillo y luego cambiarle de ropa.**

**–Uhm. Encárgate de eso. Iré a recoger mi chaqueta, la deje en el almacén. Cuando termines llevaré a Izaya a su casa.**

**–De acuerdo** –emocionado -**¡Es genial que te preocupes por Izaya!**

**–No estoy preocupado, tan solo lo ayudo porque tú me lo pediste** –enfadado.

**–Vale, tranquilízate.**

–**Hmp. Apresúrate** –saliendo de la habitación.

Shinra se quedó con Izaya en el pequeño cuarto. Como indicó a Shizuo, primero vendó el tobillo de Izaya. Por suerte solo era un esguince de grado I. Luego procedió a cambiar sus vestiduras usando uno de los uniformes de repuesto que siempre había en la enfermería.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Shizuo llegó. Izaya ya estaba cambiado y vendado. Y aún seguía dormido.

**–Será mejor llevarlo a su casa de una vez** –habló el castaño.

**–Si** –acercándose al moreno –**¿vendrás conmigo?** –dirigiéndose a Shinra.

**–Claro. Tu maleta y la de Izaya aún están en los salones. Espérame aquí mientras las traigo.** –el rubio asintió a su amigo quien ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Shizuo se acercó a Izaya, colocándose a su lado, observándole dormir. "**_Se ve tan lindo_**" pensó, mas luego se golpeó mentalmente por tener esa clase de ideas de la pulga.

**–¿Qué diablos me hiciste Izaya?** –susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al del otro y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios **–Esto está mal.**

* * *

Shinra llego al cuarto junto con las tres maletas y un paraguas. Se encontro con Shizuo junto a Izaya, recostado ya en sus brazos. Una vez que el castaño reguló su respiración, se encamino hacia la salida junto con el rubio.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa del pelinegro rápidamente, protegiéndose con el paraguas. Izaya seguía dormido, lo que preocupo un poco a ambos estudiantes. Por suerte la madre del menor estaba en casa, lo que les facilitó el trabajo –ya que las madres eran buenas curando las enfermedades de sus hijos-. Shizuo deposito a Izaya en el mueble de la sala y luego se despidió. Su misión había terminado allí. Realmente esperaba no tener que realizar alguna otra acción benevolente para con su enemigo.

* * *

**Eso es todo. Este fic se terminó de editar el día 03 de octubre a las 5:09 am. Soy una vampireza por lo que no necesito dormir. Yay! Jé, es broma. Aproveche que la gente dormía y me colé a escondidas en mi proximo capitulo ya esta es mi cabeza, solo falta pasarlo a Word, luego editarlo y luego publicarlo. Os pido una semana. Sino lo publico durante ese lapso, tienen todo el derecho de quejarse. Y si lo publico antes, pues... usé mis poderes de vampiro para meterme en la laptop durante las madrugadas. :D Gracias por leer. Me hacen muy feliz, en serio se los agradezco mucho mucho. -aún sigue emocionada por tener reviews en su fic- *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Volví. Tarde, pero lo hice. Les pedí una semana y pues, creo que cumplí.La continuacion esta lista ^^ Aunque sinceramente no me gusta mucho... =P Pero bueno... hice lo mejor que pude. Espero les guste. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo no duden en decirmelo, me ayudarán a mejorar la presentacion y la historia. :D**

**Lo que viene a continuacion creo que se tiene que hacer en todos los fics... la verdad no sé si sea cierto, pero nada pierdo haciendolo.**

**Atencion : Esto contiene yaoi. Relacion chicoxchico. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Estas advertido.**

**An****ime : Durarara!**

**Pareja : Shizuo x Izaya**

**Rango: Por lo pronto k+, en el futuro posiblemente sea T o M.**

**Disclaimer: Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente. Una semana entera sin ver a la pulga. Shizuo ya no sabía que pensar. Su pensamientos era pura confusión. Por un lado, estaba preocupado; y por el otro, no quería ver a la pulga. Se sentía extraño el haber besado a Izaya, y lo peor de todo fue que disfruto del beso.

Recordó lo que le dijo a Izaya. –_Yo tengo novia_ -. Se maldijo interiormente por decir esas palabras. Eso no fue más que una mentira. Sobre la chica… él no había podido aceptarla.

___–_Shizuo-kun –saludo una castaña –me alegra que hayas llegado y no me dejaras plantada. –sonrio débilmente.

___–_¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Eres mi amiga, jamás te dejaría plantada. –sonrió, aun desconociendo las intenciones de la chica.

___–_Ehmm… muchas gracias. Tú realmente eres un buen chico. –sonrojada.

___–_No es para tanto.-ignorando el halago –Y, ¿para qué me llamaste?

_La castaña empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa ya que planeaba confesar sus sentimientos al rubio. Hacia algunas semanas atrás, Shizuo la había rescatado de unos ladrones. Llegó en el momento indicado. Un príncipe rescatando a la princesa. Su príncipe. Ella quedo fascinada por tal acción heroica y se enamoró de él instantáneamente._

_La joven le lanzo varias indirectas al chico, pero este no logro comprenderlas, o simplemente las ignoraba pensando que se equivocaba. La castaña debía actuar ya. Decidió acercarse más, y lo logró. Intercambiaron números y se masajeaban todos los días. Era una persona agradable y sencilla, lo que al parecer era del agrado del rubio. Al estar ella en un salón diferente –segundo año –solo podían verse durante el receso o la salida y debía aprovechar cada segundo de estos, lástima que estos intentos siempre eran frustrados por una persona en particular. Izaya orihara. Ella detestaba a ese chico. Cada que veía a Shizuo en su tiempo libre, siempre perseguía a esa persona. Había oído historias de que el rubio era malo, cruel y aterrador, y por eso no debía acercarse a él. Ella se dio cuenta que todo era una mentira. Una persona malvada no la hubiese salvado. Todo era culpa del pelinegro por provocarlo, eso fue lo que pensó._

___–¿_Estás bien? –una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos –llevas un buen rato en silencio.

_La joven asintió sonriendo._

___–_Solo pensaba –se excusó.

___–_Bueno, ¿ahora me diras de que quieres hablar?

___–_Si –sonrojándose nuevamente –Yo… ehm… shizuo-kun, tú me gustas mucho. Yo estoy enamorada de ti –mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

_Shizuo se sorprendió. No sabía que decir._

___–_No es necesario que me respondas ahora. Puedo darte un poco de tiempo para que lo pienses –propuso la joven. Shizuo negó.

___–_No es eso. –calmado –no creo que sea bueno para ti tener una relación conmigo. Soy un chico muy peligroso… ya sabes.

___–_No me importa. Yo no te temo Shizuo-kun.

_El rubio suspiro._

___–_Me alegra mucho que no me temas, pero esa no es la razón.

___–_¿No? –confundida.

___–_No, la razón es mi incontrolable ira. Yo podría lastimarte en cualquier momento con mi fuerza y eso no me gustaría. Yo no quiero lastimar a alguien que estimo. –sonrió –además, no creo que sea seguro para ti estar cerca de mí. La pul… Izaya, él podría hacerte algo. Ese maldito no hace más que molestar y si se entera de que eres algo mío, no dudara en acercarse a ti. No quiero que seas lastimada. Por eso, no creo poder ser tu novio. Tú eres una linda chica, pero… no es seguro para ti.

___–_Otra vez ese chico- pensó. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos tratando de pensar en una solución.

___–_Ehm… ¿Akane? –la llamo

___–_Ya veo –saliendo del trance-. Entonces, si no puedes ser mi novio, me gustaría un beso de Shizuo-kun.

_El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que antes de lo previsto la joven ya se encontraba besándolo, con sus brazos fuertemente agarrados alrededor de su cuello. Él no podía alejarle. ¿Y si la lastimaba? Decidió esperar a que el besó terminará._

___–_Yo... lo lamento, pero en serio quería un beso tuyo.

___–_No hay problema –nervioso

___–_Entonces… ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

___–_Uhm, claro. Podemos seguir mandándonos mensajes.

___–_Gracias –contesto feliz y luego se alejó rápidamente.

Shizuo pensó que Akane se había comportado muy raro cuando se despidio de él, pero decidio no tomarle importancia. Así, perdido en sus pensamientos, ya estaba en la azotea. Ese lugar fue uno de los sitios que más visito durante la ausencia de Izaya, ya que casi siempre estaba vacío lo cual le ayudaba a calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. Se dirigio detrás de una de las paredes para poder cubrirse del sol. Cuando giró hacia la oscuridad, un cuerpo delgado salto sobre él.

**_–_¡Shizu-chan! ¿Me extrañaste?** –gritó un animado pelinegro rodeando el cuello del rubio en un abrazo.

Shizuo se quedó en shock. Izaya le había tomado por sorpresa

**_–_¡Qué demonios!** –recuperando la compostura y empujando suavemente al moreno –**Izaya, maldita pulga. ¡Aljéjate! ¿Quién te iba a extrañar? La vida sin ti es de lo más pacífica.**

**_–_Que cruel Shizu-chan** –sonrío **–vamos, ¿por qué no usas toda tu fuerza y me alejas de ti? O será…**

**_–_No pienses estupideces pulga** –molesto **–no uso toda mi fuerza porque no sé si estas curado completamente. No quiero volver a lastimar a una pulga débil como tú.** –tratando de ofenderlo, pero esto solo ocasiono que la sonrisa del menor se agrandará.

**_–_¡Shizu-chan se preocupada por mí!** –divertido –**eso es tan tierno.**

**_–_Tsk. Solo quítate.** –tirándolo al suelo.

**_–_Ouch, eso dolió.** –levantándose –**estúpido protozoario.**

El moreno observo como el rubio lo rodeaba y se sentaba recostándose en la pared. Se extrañó al ver que el otro prácticamente le ignoraba. No iba a permitir eso.

Rápidamente saco su navaja y amenazo con ella a su compañero.

**_–_¿Qué pasa Shizu-chan? ¿El verme en un estado tan débil te impactó?** –molesto **–déjame aclararte algo. No soy débil, y puedo demostrártelo en este momento** –amenazó.

Shizuo simplemente le ignoró. Izaya enfureció más.

**_–_Así que me vas a ignorar, ne?**

En un rápido movimiento quedo cara a cara con el rubio. Estaba arrodillado frente a él con su navaja colocada peligrosamente cerca del cuello del otro. Shizuo no se inmuto.

El moreno apretó un poco más, haciendo una pequeña herida la cual ocasiono que un hilillo de sangre se deslizara por el cuello del mayor. Al no ver ninguna reacción, el ojicarmin perdió el control y pego sus labios a los del rubio. Así por lo menos obtendría alguna acción por parte del monstruo. Estaba en lo correcto. Shizuo lo empujó fuertemente ocasionando que Izaya cayera de espaldas contra el piso y se golpeara fuerte la cabeza.

**_–_Ngh… no eres más que un bruto.** –tratando de incorporarse, pero un repentino mareo le invadió cayendo desplomado nuevamente. Shizuo se acercó y trato de sentarlo. Necesitaba calmarse y no desesperarse como la ultima vez.

**_–_Fue tu culpa**. – molesto **–Además, no quiero que me vuelvas a besar. Es molesto y repugnante.**

Izaya río.

**_–_Oh vamos, ¿hablas en serio?** –logrando sentarse y quedar así cara a cara con el rubio. **–Deja que te bese de nuevo, y si te repugna no me volveré a cercar a ti nuevamente** –propuso.

Shizuo se estremeció ante la propuesta del menor. Dejarse besar de nuevo por Izaya. No sabía si podría alejarlo. La vez anterior cayó ante esos labios... ¿podría resistirse esta vez? Sabía que no podría.

**_–_No gracias.** –levantándose para abandonar la azotea.

Izaya se sorprendió. Agarro fuertemente la manga del otro, evitando así que lograra levantarse por completo. No podía permitir que el rubio se fuera así. Necesitaba planear algo rápido.

**_–_¿Qué quieres?** –molesto por la acción del menor

**_–_Dado que no quieres aceptar esa propuesta, te propondré otra.**

**_–_¿Otra?** – Izaya asintió –** ¿Dé que trata esta?**

**_–_Pues… si me das un beso, yo no te volveré a besar sorpresivamente de nuevo** –propuso.

_–_**¿Quieres que te bese?** –enfadado -**¿No acabo de decirte que me repugnas?**

**_–_Tsk. Si no aceptas te volveré a besar durante lo que queda del instituto. Lo haré durante el receso, la salida… frente a tus compañeros. No me importa en qué lugar, aprovechare cada oportunidad que tenga para besarte.** –soltó la manga del otro y se levantó.

Shizuo observo como Izaya caminaba en dirección a la pared, y también como recostaba su espalda en esta mientras le observaba.

**_–_¿Qué dices?** –con su típica sonrisa.-** ¿Aceptas?**

El otro lo pensó unos minutos.

_–_**Si te beso… ¿me dejarás en paz?**

Esperaba que Izaya le dijese que sí y así poder encontrar solución a todos sus problemas, lástima que el otro adoraba hacerle la vida imposible.

**_–_No. Te dije que no volvería a besarte, en ningún momento dije que dejaría de molestarte.**

Shizuo sintió ganas de aplastar la cabeza del moreno contra la pared. Estaba aburrido de esta estúpida charla y el otro no hacía más que buscar un motivo para besarlo. Necesitaba calmarse.

**_–_Realmente eres molesto**. –acercándose al moreno

El corazón de Izaya empezó a acelerarse.

**_–_Si te beso, ya no me besarás ¿cierto?**

Izaya asintió.

Shizuo se colocó frente a Izaya. Una mano agarrando la barbilla del menor, y la otra sobre la pared. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

**_–_Te besaré, pero a cambio te pido que dejes en paz a Akane.**

Izaya se estremeció. No esperaba que el rubio mencionara a esa chica. Al parecer sabía que el moreno era el causante del pequeño accidente que ella tuvo hace dos días. No le importo, esa maldita se lo merecía. Intento quitarle su juguete, por lo que necesitaba un castigo. Además, no era para tanto. Tan solo ordenó a uno de sus "empleados" que colocara unos documentos del director en la maleta de la joven. Cuando los profesores revisaron las maletas de los alumnos y encontraron esos documentos en su mochila la inculparon, lo que ocasiono que la sancionaran unos cuantos días. No era para tanto. Le hubiese gustado verla llorar, tratando de explicar que ella no cogió esos papeles. Pobre, nadie le creyó. El moreno rio al recordar lo que el chico que contrato le contó sobre dicha escena.

**_–_Pulga. Responde** –el rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos

**_–_Hmp. Como quieras. Pero adviértele a esa puta que no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino.**

Shizuo se sorprendió. Izaya usualmente no hablaba así de sus tan amados humanos. No le importo, era la pulga después de todo. Sería difícil entenderlo.

**_–_Ella no volverá a cercarse a ti. Y tú, no te acercarás a ella. Ni intentarás nada en su contra. ¿De acuerdo?**

_–_**De acuerdo** –contestó aburrido el moreno. Sus planes para divertirse con esa chica se arruinaron.

**_–_Bien, entonces… acepto el trato.**

Izaya sonrio y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

**_–_Entonces bésame, Shizu-chan.**

Shizuo lo miro por unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sorprendió a si mismo por emocionarse ante la idea de besar a Izaya nuevamente. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. Lo hacía solo para que Izaya dejará de molestar a Akane y no lo besase otra vez.

Respiró profundamente.

Despues de unos cuantos segundos, se fue acercando lentamente a los labios del otro y lo besó. Intento que fuese un beso corto ya que no quería volver a perder el control, pero al parecer Izaya tenía otros planes.

Se encontraba disfrutando de la suavidad de Izaya, cuando este le mordió ocasionando que soltara un quejido y entreabriera levemente la boca. El ojicarmín aprovecho esto y se introdujo rápidamente en la cavidad del otro. Shizuo sintió la dulzura de Izaya. Intento alejarlo, pero el otro se había sujetado fuertemente de él. Sus sentidos se fueron perdiendo ante el sabor y la suavidad. Nuevamente, el deseo lo cegó.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, por lo que se separaron por falta de aire. El beso había sido más caliente que el anterior. Aún seguía peligrosamente cerca. Izaya intento acercarse a los labios del otro, esperando no ser alejado como la última vez. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Shizuo no lo alejo, al contrario, rodeo la cintura del menor con sus manos y apretó el cuerpo delgado contra el suyo. Izaya se sentía en el cielo ante las caricias inconscientes que el mayor le propinaba en la espalda. Trato de profundizar el beso, pero la altura de mayor no se lo permitía. El rubio se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que agarro a Izaya de sus muslos y lo levanto a su altura. Izaya aprovecho y rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del otro, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Con sus manos acaricio la nuca del rubio y profundizo aún más el beso, mientras que Shizuo apretaba el cuerpo de Izaya contra el suyo.

Una ardua batalla se llevaba a cabo en la cavidad del pelinegro, el cual también soltaba gemidos cuando el rubio acariciaba sus nalgas. Lástima que ambos necesitaban del aire. Se separaron mirándose fijamente, con un delgado hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas. Estaban agitados y sonrojados. Completamente conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer.

* * *

**Yay! Que les parecio? Raro... verdad? Uhm... buuuueno. A partir de hoy me voy a demorar más en actualizar.¡Lo lamento mucho! Lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en otra historia y como que estoy dejando de lado esta... Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto, me esforzaré por ustedes. ~(^.^)~ Denme una semana y media.¿Porfis? **

**Y quería consultarles algo... ¿Qué opinan del MPREG? Las que estoy escribiendo en mi cuaderno( Si, cuaderno) las escribo cuando estoy desocupada. Aquí es donde pierdo el tiempo y por eso no puedo escribir la conti de esta historia :( Pero la publicaré en un futuro. Y tambien quiero preguntarles si conocen el universo alfa/beta/omega. Tengo un fic a medio terminar de Shizaya en este pregunto porque a algunas personas les desagrada este tipo de historias. Si lo quieren solo avisenme y lo bajo. (Y) Me estoy llenando de fics, soy de lo peor. xD Pero entiendanme, el Shizaya es la pareja que me hizo incursionar en el mundo del yaoi y de los fics. Escribir historias de ambos es como rendirles un tributo a mis dos hermosos dioses. Jajaja... soy atea y hablo de dioses, que mal conmigo. Lo digo sin animos de ofender a nadie, yo respeto las creencias de las personas.**

**Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado la conti. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atencion : Esto contiene yaoi. Relacion chicoxchico. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Estas advertido.**

**An****ime : Durarara!**

**Pareja : Shizuo x Izaya**

**Rango: Ahora si es M **

**Disclaimer: Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

_Su respiración se mezclaba con la del moreno, ambos se encontraban muy agitados debido al sorpresivo beso que experimentaron. Shizuo miraba al chico frente a él, preguntándose qué diablos le sucedía. Hace unos días odiaba al menor, pero ahora… no sabía que sentía hacía él. Tenía ganas de estar cerca del otro, pero…_

_-Shizu-chan–el pelinegro le saco de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Uhm… solo quería decirte que realmente sabes besar –sonrío mientras mostraba su tipica conrisa arrogante._

_El rubio se sonrojo, ocasionando unas carcajadas por parte del chico que aún seguía en sus brazos._

_-Bueno, ya puedes soltarme. A menos que quieras seguir besándome –le guiño un ojo._

_-Tsk –soltando sus piernas –no me jodas._

_-Jé. Que cruel –suspiró._

_Y el silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente. Ambos se encontraban incómodos, pero no sabían que hacer para cortar la tensión que los envolvía. Izaya decidió poner fin a ese encuentro fortuito, era raro que el monstruo no perdiera los estribos al tenerlo tan cerca, y como no quería arruinar más las cosas entre ellos, decidio que lo mejor sería marcharse de una buena vez. Soltó un largo suspiro y alejo al mayor, quien aún se encontraba acorralándolo contra la pared._

_-Ya me tengo que ir, fue genial hacer negocios contigo –mostro una gran sonrisa y luego dejo rápidamente la azotea._

_Shizuo se quedó en su sitio, pensando en todo lo sucedido con Izaya. El beso, las ganas de tenerlo cerca. Quería preguntarle sobre lo sucedido en el almacén de deportes… pero no debía hacerlo. Suspiro. Había acordado con el menor olvidar ese día, y así lo haría._

* * *

**-Shizuo-kun** –un grito lo saco de sus recuerdos

**-¿Eh?** –confundido.

**-¿Shizuo-kun, me encuchaste?** –cuestionó la castaña sentada frente a él.

**-Yo... lo lamento, estaba pensando.**

Akane lo miro. Shizuo había estado en ese estado los últimos días **-perdido en sus pensamientos-**. La joven lo había acompañado desde el incidente del beso con Izaya**–mas ella no sabía de este acontecimiento**-, ya que el pelinegro no se había aparecido para interrumpir sus planes de pasar tiempo con su nuevo "amigo". La primera semana fue divertida para ambos, ya que reían y conversaban mucho; pero estos últimos tres días Shizuo había estado ausente durante sus encuentros, perdido en sus pensamientos, y no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la chica que le brindaba compañía.

**-Shizuo-kun, te estoy hablando desde hace más de diez minutos, pero parece que estas distraído. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Si, perdóname –**sonrío –**es solo que estoy preocupado por algo.**

**-¿Preocupado?** –molesta. Sabía quien era la razón **–Eso no es necesario, todo esta bien así. Ahora no tienes a quien te haga enojar y así podrás mantenerte calmado. Eso es bueno, ¿no lo crees Shizuo-kun?**

**-Lo es, pero…**

**- Nada de peros. ¡Alégrate!** –animada –**será mejor que me vaya, el receso acabará en cinco minutos. Nos vemos después Shizuo-kun.**

**-Si, nos vemos.** –despidiendose y dirigiendose también a su aula.

* * *

**-Pero Dotachiin, estoy preocupado. Hace una semana que no veo a Izaya, y ni siquiera me contesta el celular. Tú lo has visto, dime que le pasa. ¡Por favor!**

**-No puedo decírtelo, Shinra. Es complicado. Además, no es conveniente que sepas en que problemas esta Izaya en estos momento**s

**-¿Tan peligroso es?** –preocupado **-¡Dotachiin, por favor!**

**-Me llamo Kadota** –irritado –**Y no puedo decírtelo. Eso es todo.**

**-Pero Do…**

**-¿Qué pasa con la pulga, Kadota?** –interrumpió Shizuo.

El mencionado permanecio en silencio.

**-Responde, ¿Qué pasa con la pulga?** –molesto ante la falta de palabras de su amigo.

**-Shizuo… no puedo decírtelo**–contestó Kadota.

**-Tsk. La pulga no me ha molestado en más de una semana. Eso es raro ya que él usualmente aparece como máximo cada tres días, pero ahora… no sé dónde rayos esta.**

**-Shizuo, ¿estás preocupado?–**habló Shinra

**-¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! Solo me parece raro que no haya aparecido. Eso es todo.**

**-Dotachiin, debes decirnos que pasa con Izaya. Incluso si es peligroso, a Shizuo no le pasará nada ya que él sabe defenderse.**

**-Pero… -**suspiro rendido** –está bien, yo los buscaré después de clases, espérenme en su salón. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Si–**contestó Shinra.

* * *

Ambos compañeros se encontraban sentados, cada uno en su respectiva carpeta. Habían transcurrido aproximadamente 10 minutos desde que tocó el timbre de salida y el chico que debía encontrarlos no se aparecía. Empezaban a perder la paciencia.

**-Kadota se demora demasiado** –habló un molesto rubio sentado en su carpeta.

**-Lo sé** –suspiro su compañero de anteojos **–pero él nos pidió esperarlo.**

**-Tsk. Estoy aburrido. No me importa lo que haya dicho, iré a buscarlo–**levantándose y saliendo del salón.

**-Pero Shizuo… Ahh, que importa.** –siguiendo a su amigo.

Todo era culpa de Kadota por hacer esperar al rubio, fue lo que penso el castaño de anteojos.

* * *

Otros dos jóvenes se encontraban en una aula vacía. El menor, recostado en una de las paredes; y el mayor parado frente a él. Este último lucía molesto ante la tranquilidad que mostraba el otro.

**-Te lo dije, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Yo me se cuidar solo** –habló el más bajo.

**-Sé que te lo he dicho incontables veces, pero… ese chico es peligroso. No deberías relacionarte con él.**

**-Oh, vamos. ¿Peligroso? Él no es nada en comparación con cierto monstruo que conoces.**

**-Lo sé, pero Shizuo no es una mala persona. Ese chico con el que andas sí.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?–**irritado** –Casi muero asfixiado por Shizu-chan… ¿y aun así mi nuevo amigo es más peligroso? Explícame eso Dotachiin.**

**-Sabes de qué hablo –**molesto,** –ese chico está planeando algo. Podrías salir herido si te involucras con él.**

**-No lo creo. Además, solo soy un espectador. No interferiré en nada de lo que esté tramando.**

**-Izaya, ten cuidado. He visto a ese chico antes y sé que es demasiado peligroso… incluso más que Shizuo.**

**-Sí, sí. Lo tendré en cuenta.**

**-Se cauteloso.**

Kadota observo como el menor se dirigía lentamente a la puerta, y también como abrió esta abruptamente. Se sorprendió al ver a Shizuo y Shinra al otro lado de esta.

**-No sabía que eras tan entrometido, Shizu-chan –**riendo **–me gustaría jugar contigo pero me están esperando. Nos vemos otro día.** –y salió del salón.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron sorprendidos mientras observaba al menor alejarse. No esperaban oir esa conversación, pero ahora eso no importaba. Necesitaban saber quién era esa persona con la que el ojicarmin se estaba relacionando.

**-¿Quién es el chico del qué hablaban? –**preguntó el rubio apenas el moreno desapareció de su vista. Shinra tan solo permaneció en silencio.

**-…**

**-Kadota, sé cuidarme solo, si eso es lo que te preocupa** –molesto.

**-Tsk. Lo sé Shizuo, pero este tipo…**

**-No me meteré con él. Solo quiero saber en qué lio está metido la pulga. Además, Shinra está preocupado** –ocasionando un sobresalto en su compañero que no hizo más que asentir.

**-De acuerdo** **–**suspiro** –Este tipo es Castiel Natsume, es un chico nuevo que llego hace poco más de una semana. Al parecer tomo interés en Izaya y últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante los recesos y después de la escuela.**

**-¿Y por qué es peligroso?**

**-Natsume era jefe de una banda muy peligrosa. Él vivía en otra ciudad, pero fue atacado cuando vino aquí hace cinco semanas. Debido a ese incidente su banda se disolvio. Sé que está tramando algo para vengarse del grupo que lo atacó. Su banda era muy conocida por actuar con violencia sin razón, por lo que me preocupa que si mete a Izaya en sus planes pueda lastimarlo. Sé que sabe defenderse, pero Natsume juega sucio. Él usa el engaño, e incluso podría manipular a alguien tan astuto como Izaya si se lo propone.**

**-Eso es malo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Izaya no parece estar de acuerdo con alejarse de ese tipo. -**habló Shinra.

**-No puedo hacer más que esperar. Intentaré averiguar que planea.**

**-Bueno, ten cuidado. No te pongas en peligro por la estúpida pulga.**

**-Ah, no te preocupes. Shinra y tú deberían tener cuidado con él también.**

**-No te preocupes, Kadota** –habló Shinra** –no me gusta meterme en donde no me llaman.**

**-Bien, será mejor irnos.**

Y con eso cada uno se fue en direccion a su hogar, no sin antes prometer que no se meterían en problemas.

* * *

**-¿Qué quería tu amigo?**

**-Ya sabes, lo de siempre.**

**-¿Planeas dejarme esta vez?**

**-Como crees… tú sabes que no puedo. –**sonrío.** –Además, aún no he terminado mi trabajo.**

**-Lo sé. Si aprecias la vida de tus preciosas hermanas, te conviene no alejarte de mí.**

**-Tsk. No me lo recuerdes. –**irritado

**-Entonces… ¿Lograste encontrarlo?**

**-No es tan fácil encontrar una persona solo con las características que me diste, Natsume-kun. En esta escuela hay varios jóvenes con esas facciones. ¿No recuerdas alguna otra cosa que me pueda ser útil?**

**-Hmp. Eres lento. No sé cómo puedes llamarte informante, si no puedes brindarme detalles de una persona que conocí hace cinco semanas.**

**-Pues es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que sabes de ese chico es que era rubio y estudia en esta escuela.**

**-Bueno, si te sirve… ese chico pudo levantar un auto con una sola mano.**

**-¿U-una mano?** –sorprendido **-Solo por curiosidad... ¿ Estás seguro de que te atacó una banda?**

**-Uhm... no lo recuerdo. Lo unico que pude ver fue a un chico levantando ese auto y lanzándolo hacia nosotros. No pude observar nada más porque tuve que salir corriendo de ese lugar.**

**-Ya veo. Entonces... te lanzó un auto -**Izaya habló mientras pensaba en cierta persona.

**-Si. Increíble, ¿cierto? –** sonriendo** –Ikebukuro es una ciudad realmente genial. No entiendo porque no viví aquí antes.**

Izaya dejo de prestarle atención. Estaba en shock ante las palabra de su "empleador"._ Pudo levantar un auto con una sola mano_. Esto se estaba poniendo más que divertido para el joven de ojos carmesí.

**-Así que Shizu-chan…** **–**pensó**–esto será muy entretenido.**

* * *

Izaya había dejado a su compañero hacia una hora. Eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando una presencia no tan sorpresiva lo interceptó. Ella se esncontraba frente a su casillero, impidiéndole coger sus zapatillas para salir de la escuela.

**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?–** habló con su típico tono animado

**-Hmp. No sonrias de esa forma tan grotesca – **contestó la joven molesta.

**-Uhh… que sensible. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? **

**-Quiero perdirte una cosa -**mirando directamente al joven frente a él,** -quiero que dejes en paz a Shizuo-kun. Él no ha estado muy bien estos días, y sé que si dejas de molestarlo estará mejor. Mantente alejado como lo has estado haciendo la ultima semana.**

Izaya sonrío. Pensó que esa niña era realmente valiente al encararlo de esa forma. Lástima que no podía perder el tiempo con ella.

**-Oye, lamento decirte esto... pero a mi nadie me dice que hacer.-**sonríendo tetricamente **-ahora quítate si no quieres salir lastimada -**amenazándola con su navaja.

La joven se paralizó, mas pensó que no sería correcto mostrarse débil ante el moreno. Respiro profundamente y se calmó.

**-T-te lo advierto, no te vuelvas a cercar a Shizuo, el es mío.**

Y se fue, dejando a un Izaya muy molesto.

**-Que niña tan arrogante, ¿Como puede decir que Shizu-chan es suyo? Desde un inicio el me perteneció. E incluso tengo una marca que lo prueba-**se alegró recordando el corte que le hizo el día que se conocieron.

Cogió sus zapatillas y se fue en dirección a su casa. Tenía que pensar en una estrategia para averiguar que era lo que estaba planeando Natsume, por lo que no podía perder tiempo pensando en esa mocosa. Aunque... quizás si debería enseñarle una que otra cosa. Mañana le demostraría que nadie le ordenaba algo a Izaya Orihara. Y menos, que salía ilesa después de haberle amenazado de esa forma. Rio maniaticamente. Pensandolo bien, solo le decicaría un poco de su tiempo. Tenía que darle una lección.

**-Ella rompió parte del trato Shizu-chan.¿Por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo?-** habló para si mientras caminaba.

* * *

Volví. Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que les dije que me iba a demorar, aunque creo que me excedí. Lo que pasó fue que entre en depresion(por culpa de mi prima, P.D.: Ella me pidio que escribiera esto¿? ) y las ganas de escribir se me me fueron. Y tambien, no pude entrar a la laptop para tipear el capitulo. Espero me puedan disculpar y no se hayan olvidado de esta historia. Sé que tal vez no crean las excusas, pero es cierto (Aun sigo deprimida. Lo que pasa fue que me enteré algo horrible de Izaya, y eso me choco mucho. ) Sin más que decir,les pido disculpas de nuevo, y espero que el capitulo fuese de su agrado. Sé que muchas esperaban un lemon, pero la historia era así. No se decepcionen, habrá lemon más adelante. Gracias por su comprensión. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero poder enmendarme de esa forma. Muchas gracias a tod s por su reviews, eso me ayudo a sentirme mucho mejor. Bueno me despido y espero nos leamos en el proximo capitulo. ^^


End file.
